Ostateczny Najemnik część 2
Ostateczny Najemnik część 2 to drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Morphotrix Unleashed autorstwa użytkownika WorkowatyWilczek. Streszczenie Bohaterowie trenują posługiwanie się sprzętem. Trening zostaje przerwany niespodziewanym poleceniem- pewien petrosapien demoluje pyronickie miasto. Okazuje się, że było on hitmanem, wynajętym w celu zgładzenia protagonistów, co mu się nie udaje. Fabuła * Dr. Krebs: No dobrze, rozpocznijmy einen trening. * Ares: Nie mam czasu na trening. Potrafię obsługiwać się pazurami, a więc obsługa ręki nie sprawi mi problemu! * Dr. Krebs: Du bist pewien? Może chociaż przybliżę funkcję tego. A więc.... Ares zamiast słuchać przemowy postanawia pobawić się trochę robo ręką. Wysunął pazury, wziął rozmach i od razu wbił je w ścianę. * Ares: Czy ktoś może mi pomóc? Bo tak trochę się zaklinowałem... Jack pomaga Aresowi wyciągnąć pazury ze ściany. * Ivan: A ponoć tak świetnie potrafisz posługiwać się tą bronią. * Ares: Zamknij się! * Ivan: Nie tak mówi się do kapitana. * Jack: Nie pamiętam, bym obwołał Cię kapitanem. * Dr. Krebs: Spokój jednostko! Teraz du (to mówiąc wskazuje szczypcem na Jacka) To urządzenie to Morphotrix. Dzięki niemu du kannst zmieniać się w 10 kosmitów. Teraz 13, bo najwidoczniej jakimś cudem pobrałeś nasze DNA... * Jack: Czas wypróbować działanie tego cudeńka! Jack uruchamia Morphotrix i wciska pierwszą opcję z brzegu. * Jack: Coo? * Dr. Krebs: Widzę, że już poznałeś działanie Morphotrixu, ja? Ten tutaj to obcy z gatunku łasuchów, odmiana pyrk. * Jack: Nie interesuje mnie gatunek tego cholerstwa. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co ta żaba robi w Morphotrixie. Nie wygląda, by miała jakieś zastosowania bojowe... (Proponuję włączyć tę muzykę https:youtu.be/rAD4cj_Gr3w) Dr. Krebs przeżywa retrospekcję. Cebroskorupiaki siedzą przy stole i jedzą pizzę. * Dr. Krebs: Haha, Morphotrix to mein wielki sukces. * Naukowiec 1: Wiadomo. Jakie gatunki już dodałeś? * Dr. Krebs: Wir habe Ggalwana, Piscis Volansa, Pyronitę... w sumie neun gatunków. * Naukowiec 2: A czy nie chciałeś dziesięciu? * Dr. Krebs Ja! * Naukowiec 2: Tak, ty. * Dr.Krebs: Mein gott... Dziesiątym powinien być Cerebroskorupiak. * Nakuwiec 1: Pełna zgoda! Ale który z na... * Naukowiec 2: Ja będę idealny. * Naukowiec 1: Nie, bo ja. * Dr.Krebs:'' Ich stworzyłem to urządzenie, więc to będzie meine DNA. * '''Naukowiec 2': Panowie, rozstrzygnijmy to jak dorośli. Zagrajmy w papier, kamień, nożyce. * Naukowiec 1: Dobra, to na trzy. * ' Naukowiec 2': Nożyce. * Dr. Krebs: Schere. * Naukowiec 1: Nożyce. * Dr. Krebs: Scheiße, jeszcze raz! * Naukowiec 1: Nożyce. * Dr. Krebs: Schere. * Naukowiec 2: Nożyce. * Naukowiec 1: Spróbujmy jeszcze raz... Chwila, ktoś puka do drzwi. Wejść. * Mariuszek: Yyy... Przyniosłem Pizzę. * Naukowiec 2: Słyszeliście Panowie! Mariuszek przyniósł pizzę! * Naukowiec 1: Dobra, kładź pizzę i wychodź Mariuszek kładzie pizzę na stole, tuż obok Morphotrixa. Urządzenie skanuje DNA łasucha, który wychodzi mamrocząc coś pod nosem. * Naukowiec 2: No cóż panowie, wygląda na to, że konflikt sam się rozwiązał! * Dr. Krebs: Gut. A teraz esse pizza, zanim wystygnie (Można wyłączyć muzykę) * Dr. Krebs: Yyy.... Łasuch habe wielkie zastosowaniee bojowe dzięki językom... * Jack: Skoro tak twierdzisz... Zjadłbym coś w sumie... A obcego nazwę Jęzor. * Ivan: Beznadziejne imię. * Jack: Milcz Ivan. Nie jestem w stanie myśleć na głodniaka. Jak się odmienić? * Dr. Krebs: Naciśnij jeszcze raz. * Jack: W porządku. Jack wraca z powrotem do postaci człowieka. * Dr. Krebs: Jeśli chcesz wybrać kosmitę, wystarczy, że będziesz przesuwać palcem po ekranie... * Jack:'''Nie będę się kłócił. A do czego służy ten drugi zegarek? * '''Dr. Krebs: Zwei część ma wiele zastosowań. Służy jako komunikator, ładowarka... * Jack: Aha, czyli to wielki powerbank! Teraz będę niepokonany. * Dr. Krebs: Ja... Powerbank... W zasadzie to urządzenie posiada o wiele więcej funkcji niż... W tej samej chwili urządzenie zaczyna brzęczeć... * Generał Pyronita: No nareszcie, cały dzień próbuję się do was dodzwonić. * Jack: Witam pana, generale. Melduję, że jesteśmy gotowi do... * Generał Pyronita: Daruj sobie te ugrzecznienia żołnierzu. Wracając do głównego tematu- Petrosapiens demoluje jedno z naszych miast... * Jack: A co nam do tego? * Generał Pyronita: Klient płaci, klient wymaga. Powodzenia. * Jack: Ech, rozłączył się. No nic, czas na misję chłopaki. * Ares: Nareszcie. Już nie mogłem się doczekać! * Ivan: Chwila, ale ja jeszcze nie miałem przeszkolenia w kwestii używania egzoszkieletu. * Dr. Krebs: Du bist mądry, na pewno sam do tego dojdziesz. A teraz aufiederzehn! Mam ważne sprawy... Po dotarciu na miejsce: * Ares: No nareszcie dotarliśmy! Już nie mogę się doczekać aż nareszcie przetestuję moje nowe pazury. * Jack: Nigdy nie możesz się doczekać Ares. Ale muszę przyznać, ja też chętnie przetestuję nową zabawkę. A ty Ivan? * Ivan: A ja wciąż nie mogę dojść do ładu z tym egzoszkieletem. Chyba zostanę w statku... * Jack: Jak tam chcesz. * Ares: Yyy, Jack, chyba powinieneś to zobaczyć. Najemnik odwrócił się i zobaczył Petrosapiensa niszczącego osadę Pyronitów. Strzelał on diamentowymi pociskami do ognistych obcych lub rozcinał ich swą ostrą ręką. Oprócz tego demolował on domy, rozwalając je za pomocą wydobywanych z pod ziemi minerałów. * Jack: Dość tego! Strzelaaać! Obaj najemnicy strzelali z karabinów, ale pociski tylko odbijały się od diamentowej skóry kosmity. * Zirkon: Ah, a więc to wy! Szef sporo zapłaci mi za wasze głowy. Chyba był z wami jeszcze jakiś gruby Galwan, ale to nie istotne, i tak was wykończę. * Jack: Kim jesteś i kto Cię przysyła? * Zirkon: Z reguły nie rozmawiam z moimi ofiarami, ale dla was zrobię wyjątek. Na imię mi Zirkon, a imienia mojego pracodawcy nie wiem. Z resztą to dla was nie istotne, i tak niedługo zginiecie. * Jack: Jeszcze się przekonamy! Jack naciska ekran i zmienia się w kosmitę podobnego do kangura. * Jack: No i to jest kosmita. Zastanawia mnie, co potrafię... Ogon może się przydać no i mam pazury...Torbę też mam... jak jakiś torbacz... może to jest dobra nazwa, co o tym sądzisz Ares? * Ares: Jack! Przestań pieprzyć i walcz! * Jack: Nie tak zwraca się do przełożonego, ale dobra. Sprawdźmy co potrafię! Jack wskakuje na Zirkona i zadaje mu ciosy kopniakami, Ares natomiast usiłuje przeciąć go metalowymi szponami. Kosmicie udaje się jednak zrzucić Jacka. * Jack: Kurde, ten kosmita na niewiele tu pomoże. Trzeba by wybrać coś innego... Ares! * Ares: Tak? * Jack: Odciągnij go. * Ares: Robi się. Ares strzela w kosmitę, oraz biega szybko wokół niego. Petrosapiens bez większego skutku usiłuje przeciąć go swym mieczem, jednak jest on zbyt wolny. * Ares: Haha, za wolno... Jack, jak sytuacja?! * Jack: Myślę, że mamy zwycięzcę! Jack naciska na urządzenie, które zmienia go również w Petrosapiena. * Jack: Haha, teraz się policzymy! Ares, możesz odpocząć. * Ares: Rozkaz! * Zirkon: Haha, nie masz ze mną szans podróbko. * Jack: Nie jestem podróbką! Jestem... Conflict Diamond! Taak, oto moje imię! -Mam gdzieś Twoje imię! Szykuj się na śmierć! Zirkon usiłuje trafić Conflict Diamonda swymi pociskami, ale chybia. Jack zamienia swą rękę w miecz, podobny do tego, jaki ma jego wróg. Walczą we dwójkę na miecze. Jack zaczyna przegrywać, ale wpada na pomysł. Wyciąga z pod ziemi kawał diamentu, o który jego przeciwnik potyka się i upada. * Jack: No i kto tu kogo pokona? Jakieś ostatnie słowa? * Zirkon: Ty...Chu... Umiera przebity przez ostrze Conflict Diamonda. * Jack: Wygląda na to, że diamenty jednak nie są wieczne. No dobra...się na powrót w człowieka...wracajmy do bazy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie uczą się posługiwania bronią. * Debiut trzech kosmitów: Jęzora, Conflict Diamonda i Torbacza * Debiut i śmierć Zirkona. Postacie * Jack Dagger * Ares "Lightning" * Ivan "lyagushka" * Doktor Hermit Krebs * Generał Prometeusz Wrogowie * Zirkon (debiut; śmierć) Kosmici * Jęzor (debiut) * Torbacz (debiut) * Conflict Diamond (debiut) Ciekawostki * Jest to jak dotąd najdłuższy odcinek serii. * Mimo to, powstawał dużo krócej niż odcinek pierwszy. * Pierwotnie miał on mieć zupełnie inną fabułę. * Pojawia się tutaj nawiązanie do filmu "Diamenty są wieczne". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Morphotrix Unleashed